


Be my summer in the winter day

by morningwish



Category: GMMTV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: This is Win Metawin's first and last Yule Ball, he wanted the party to be the best night of his life. But what happened if his partner suddenly tell him that she'll come with another person and asked Win to break their appointment? Will he come alone to the party? Or, is it possible that he'll be asked by someone unexpected?
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaare/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, brightwin - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Be my summer in the winter day

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini aku hadiahkan untuk my lil sister, Sinta (@MilkCaramello)  
> Happy Birthday, my dear. Wish you nothing but the best this world can offer you.  
> Thank you for always be there for me. Thank you for everything.  
> Semoga Sinta selalu sehat, selalu sukses, dan selalu bahagia di jalan manapun yang akan Sinta tempuh. :D

Sekilas perkenalan, pemuda yang kini melangkah sendirian menyusuri lorong kastil itu bernama Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, siswa tahun kelima dari asrama Gryffindor. Dari caranya berjalan yang menyentak-nyentak itu, tidak perlu kita bertanya pada burung hantu untuk menebak suasana hati sang muda. Win sedang tidak dalam keadaan cukup senang hati. Bagaimana bis ia senang bila dua minggu lagi Yule Ball, dan Win Metawin belum juga mendapatkan pasangan untuknya datang ke pesta itu. 

"Pening ah!" Win menghentikan langkahnya sembari mengacak helai-helai rambut di sisi pelipisnya. Win sungguh-sungguh tidak menyukai situasi ini. Bila menilik bulan lalu, sebenarnya Win sudah mendapatkan pasangan. Love Pattranite nama gadis itu, siswi tahun keempat Hufflepuff. Mereka berada di satu kelas ramuan yang sama, dan sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali, Win sudah memiliki kesan bahwa Love adalah gadis yang sungguh menggemaskan. Maka ketika Love menerima ajakannya untuk pergi ke Yule Ball bersama, Win rasanya sudah melambung hingga di atas awan. 

Namun sejatinya memang Dewi Fortuna sedang sensitif kepada Win. Karena tiga hari lalu, Love datang kepada Win. Win sudah sempat cekikikan ketika bayangnya menyajikan skenario adegan-adegan mendebarkan hati tentang apa yang bisa saja terjadi kepada dirinya dan sang gadis. Tetapi ternyata realita tak semanis fantasi di kepalanya. Alih-alih berujar hal manis, Love langsung meminta maaf kepada Win. Love berkata bahwa pujaan hatinya mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi bersama dua hari sebelumnya. Tentu saja hati Win mencelos, tapi sang pemuda tidak tega untuk memaksakan kehendaknya. Love berhak bahagia menikmati Yule Ball dengan pujaan hatinya. Maka dari itu Win merelakan Love. Tidak apa-apa, biar Win saja yang merana.

IYA TERUS SEKARANG WIN BENAR-BENAR MERANA INI KEADAANNYA!

Pening, pening, pening, pening.

Masa iya Win datang ke Yule Ball sendirian? Iya sih sekarang jamannya kampanye single happy atau semacamnya, tapi tidak mungkin kan Win mau dansa sama tiang hall? Apalagi Yule Ball ini bukan event yang diadakan setiap tahun! Sekarang dia berada di tahun kelima, dan ini adalah Yule Ball pertama dan terakhir yang akan diikutinya. Win ingin menjadikan malam Yule Ball menjadi malam terbaik bagi masa remajanya!

Tapi bagaimana mau jadi malam terbaik bila dua minggu menjelang acara, Win belum dapat pasangan juga seperti ini.

Setelah melepas Love, sebenarnya Win sudah mengajak beberapa orang lainnya untuk ia ajak. Win sudah mengajak View, gadis tahun ketiga Slytherin yang dulu sempat sering mengobrol dengannya. Namun ternyata gadis itu berkata dia sudah akan datang bersama pacarnya, siswa tahun kelima Hufflepuff yang bernama First. Tidak apa-apa, Win tabah dan tetap semangat.

Win juga sudah berencana mengajak Mix, siswa tahun kelima Ravenclaw menggemaskan yang pernah satu kelas Transfigurasi dengan Win. Tapi Win baru saja tarik napas, belum sempat berbicara, tiba-tiba seseorang bertubuh besar dan tegap dari asramanya langsung memelototinya. Seseorang itu namanya Earth Pirapat, Gryffindor tingkat tujuh. Sungguh Win langsung diam membisu kala itu, misi dibatalkan, tidak jadi mengajak Mix. Sehari setelahnya, Win baru tahu kalau Earth baru saja jadian dengan Mix. Ah, dekat-dekat Yule Ball begini banyak sekali ya yang jadian.

"BAU BANGET SIAL! SIAL! SIAAAAL!! MEREKA SEMUA BAU!!!!"

Win menendang tumpukan salju di sisi kakinya, akibat terlalu kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa sejauh matanya memandang, ia hanya bisa melihat orang berpasangan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini Win sudah sampai di sisi taman utara kastil, tempat banyak kursi-kursi taman yang berjejeran, dan kursi-kursi tersebut hampir semuanya penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan dari segala tingkat dan segala asrama. Dramatis, Win pun berpaling dari sana, melangkah menuju area sunyi di dekat pepohonan. Pemuda itu lantas mendongak pada langit musim dingin, menatap lamat dengan kedua belah bibir yang mengerucut.

"Lalu dimana keadilan bagi seorang jomblo seperti saya ini, Tuhan?!" 

_Shoo! Duar!_

" _E COPOT!_ AYAM! AYAM!" Sumpah reflek, Win tidak sengaja langsung berseru demikian dan segera meringkuk di tempatnya. Karena Win melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kilat mantra melewati wajahnya, dan menghantam pohon ek besar di belakang tubuhnya. Win sempat melihat letupan kecil berwarna ungu yang lantas menyeruak dari pohon besar itu. Win tidak tahu mantra apa itu, tapi jelas bukan mantra yang bisa melukai seseorang, mantra gertakan mungkin?

Apapun mantra itu, Win langsung berdiri, sudah siap mengangkat tangan dan tarik napas dalam-dalam, mau mengajak baku hantam pada siapa saja yang seenak jidat melontarkan mantra ke arahnya padahal jelas-jelas ada orang.

" _HEH—_ " Baru satu suku kata, dan kedua belah bibir Win langsung beku begitu ia menyadari siapa sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Bright Vachirawit, tahun ketujuh Slytherin, seseorang yang menjadi perwakilan Hogwarts dalam turnamen Triwizard tahun ini. Tidak jadi, kalau lawannya orang itu, jelas cari mati namanya.

Bright Vachirawit itu siswa kebanggaan yang dimiliki Hogwarts. Nilainya sempurna, kemampuan berduelnya pun tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Hogwarts berhasil memimpin di turnamen Triwizard tahun ini pun karena kelihaian sosok itu. Ketika Bright diumumkan untuk mewakili Hogwarts, sungguh tidak ada satu pun yang meragukan keputusan itu. Semua mendukung, sebegitu diakuinya kemampuan sosok itu di mata semua orang. Termasuk Win tentu saja. Sepanjang menonton turnamen Triwizard, ronde demi ronde, Win tidak pernah gagal dibuat menganga oleh kemampuan Bright. Demi Neptunus pakai mukena, Win merasa kemampuan sihir Bright sudah tidak bisa disetarakan dengan kemampuan seorang siswa. Lebih bisa disetarakan dengan Auror, selihai itu kemampuan Bright.

Dengan fakta-fakta tersebut, Win Metawin sebagai siswa biasa yang mata pelajaran berduel nilainya biasa-biasa saja ini, lebih baik tersenyum pasrah saja dan mengurungkan niat untuk mengajak baku hantam seperti rencananya tadi. Win lantas mengulas senyum lebarnya pada Bright. Berharap dengan senyum itu Bright tidak lantas mempermasalahkan semua ini. 

Namun jantung Win langsung bertalu kencang ketika pemuda Slytherin itu justru melangkah ke arahnya. Kedua mata tajam itu lurus menatap pada kedua manik kembar milik Win. Wajah Bright datar, tidak ada senyum yang terulas sedikitpun. Win bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang di balik syal yang melingkari lehernya. Otaknya kencang mengomando untuk Win segera lari dari sana, tapi kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. 

Ada sesuatu dari cara Bright menatap Win, yang entah mengapa membuat Win ingin tetap berada di sana.

Hingga pemuda berjubah hijau itu berhenti tepat di hadapan wajah Win, dan nyaris berbagi napas dengannya. Keduanya terdiam, Win sendiri tidak begitu tahu apa yang membuatnya ingin tetap berada di sana. Mungkin saja karena Win penasaran, atau mungkin juga karena kedua mata kelam itu bukanlah sebuah tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Win tidak bisa dengan pasti mendeskripsikan apa yang kini ia rasakan dari cara Bright menatap Win. Bukan sebuah tatapan mengekang, lebih kepada ragu yang diselimuti dengan sebuah aspirasi.

"Win Metawin." Ini kali pertama Win mendengar suara Bright. Bright terkenal sebagai seorang siswa yang tidak sering terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak berada dalam lingkup pertemanannya. Selama di turnamen pun Win tidak pernah mendengar suara Bright, karena siswa brilian di hadapannya ini sudah menguasai teknik memantrai tanpa bersuara. 

"Ya?" Win sempat menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya ia bisa meloloskan suara kecil itu. Gerogi karena bagaimanapun ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemenang saat ini. Sebelum Bright dinyatakan sebagai pemenang pun sebenarnya Win sudah cukup terintimidasi dengan keberadaan Bright. Pernah tidak kalian merasa tiba-tiba canggung ketika berada di dekat orang yang terlalu sempurna? Padahal sedang tidak ada apa-apa, Win juga tidak berbuat salah, bahkan mereka tidak melakukan interaksi berarti sebelum ini. Kira-kira begitulah yang Win rasakan ketika berada di sekitar Bright, bahkan saat ini.

"Ada salju di rambutmu. Boleh aku membersihkannya?" Dari seluruh pertanyaan di muka bumi ini, pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Bright kepada Win sama sekali bukanlah sesuatu yang masuk dalam prediksinya. Win terlalu terkesima dengan fakta tersebut, hingga anggukan yang ia tunjukkan pada Bright beberapa detik berikutnya terasa seperti fungsi autopilot. 

Jemari Bright pun perlahan menggapai pada helai-helai rambut di puncak kepala Win. Tinggi mereka kurang-lebih setara, dengan Win yang mungkin lebih tinggi barang satu atau dua sentimeter. Hal itu menyebabkan wajah mereka berada dalam satu level yang sama, dan Win dapat menatap pada wajah di hadapannya lurus-lurus.

Sempurna, demikian yang dapat Win deskripsikan tentang wajah di hadapannya. Pulasnya tak bercela, seperti karya seni yang hanya bisa ia lihat di museum. Bahkan bekas luka di ujung bibir Bright terasa seperti sebuah kesengajaan, seakan hal itu ada di sana untuk menambah kesempurnaannya. Win curiga Bright punya riwayat keturunan veela, karena kini ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Bright.

"Maaf." Bright kembali mengangkat suara, memecah hening yang sempat melingkupi keduanya. Win mengerjap, dan segera memberikan fokusnya kembali pada apa yang hendak dikatakan sosok di hadapannya itu. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja." Bright masih mengusapkan jemarinya di antara helai-helai rambut Win. Sepertinya memang getaran dari pohon eks tadi benar-benar menimbun kepalanya dalam salju.

"Tidak apa, tidak kena juga. Hehe." Win menutup kalimatnya dengan sebuah tawa canggung. Berujar demikian, tiba-tiba amnesia dengan fakta bahwa tidak lebih dari 15 menit lalu ia sudah siap mengajak Bright baku hantam karena tindak ceroboh itu.

"Bohong, aku sengaja."

Lah?

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan sosok itu berujar demikian. Jujur saja Win tidak bisa memastikan apakah yang dikatakan Bright barusan ini adalah sebuah candaan atau tidak. Jelasnya, kini sosok itu sempat memalingkan pandangnya dari helai-helai rambut Win, dan berhenti pada kedua mata Win. Tatapan yang kembali membuat Win tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menganga.

"Aku ingin menarik perhatianmu." Bright berujar kembali setelah keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam sunyi selama beberapa saat. Membiarkan suara telapak tangan yang bergesek dengan permukaan rambut sebagai latar suara napas mereka. Hingga akhirnya Bright yang memecah keheningan dengan pengakuan tersebut. Pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak memberikan pencerahan, justru membuat Win semakin bingung.

"Memang kenapa sampai harus menarik perhatianku?" Malu bertanya sesat di jalan. Jadi Win memutuskan untuk menanyakan perihal tersebut pada orangnya langsung.

"Ingin saja." Gumam Bright sebelum akhirnya menarik telapak tangannya dari puncak kepala Win. "Sudah." Gumam lainnya, menandakan bahwa tumpukan salju di puncak kepala Win sudah lenyap dari sana.

"Oh. Oke." Hanya itu yang bisa Win ucapkan dari jawaban Bright yang sangat tidak informatif itu. Wajah datar Bright pula tidak memberikan petunjuk lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini, jadi Win harus bilang apa? Mohon maaf sekali, Win tidur terus di pelajaran ramalan, jadi dia tidak bisa melakukan peramalan atau semacamnya untuk menebak apa yang ada dalam kepala Bright saat ini. 

"Well, kalau begitu aku pergi du—"

"Bohong." Sungguh, Win sudah hampir benar-benar memutar tubuhnya ketika Bright kembali bersuara. Win kembali memalingkan pandangnya pada wajah Bright. "Aku ingin bertanya." Ketika Bright berkata demikian, Win sempat melihat perubahan kecil dari ekspresi datar yang sedari tadi terukir di wajah Bright. Namun Win masih belum bisa memastikan ekspresi macam apa itu. Jelasnya sih sekarang Win sedang sangat kebingungan, sedikit tidak menyangka bila Bright yang punya image keren dan dingin itu ternyata bisa berkelakuan aneh seperti ini.

"Apa benar kamu belum punya pasangan untuk ke Yule Ball?" Bright menggumamkan kalimat tanya tersebut, nadanya rendah dan nyaris berbisik, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Win.

Cukup untuk membuat Win Mau kubur diri saja lebih tepatnya. Karena, SIAPA PULA OKNUM BIADAB YANG MEMBOCORKAN INFORMASI AIB INI? Kenapa hal semacam ini bisa sampai di telinga Bright? Win kira ia hanya bercerita pada teman-teman dekatnya. Pasti salah satu dari cecunguk teman-temannya, besar kemungkinan JJ.

"Kakak tahu dari mana?" Kalau benar dari JJ, demi Tuhan Win akan memasukkan kodok ke kaus kakinya nanti.

"Gigie." Win sekarang benar-benar ingin panggil tukang gali kubur saja, kenapa kabar dia tidak punya pasangan ini bisa sampai ke telinga pemenang dari Beauxbatons coba? 

"Dia yang mengajak Love ke Yule Ball."

Oh.

"HAH?!" Win terkejut bukan main. Jadi ternyata pujaan hati Love yang dibicarakan gadis itu adalah pemenang dari Beauxbatons? Kalau begini kasusnya, pantas saja Win dicampakkan. Mengetahui fakta tersebut bukannya patah hati, Win justru tersenyum. Win ingat betul bagaimana sosok Gigie yang kuat dan cekatan selama turnamen. Gadis itu terlihat sungguh-sungguh kuat, pasti dia bisa melindungi Love dari kejamnya dunia. 

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Win terkejut lagi, sosok di hadapannya itu membuyarkan segala bayang Win tentang Gigie dan Love.

"Hehe, mau tahu saja!" Setelah keanehan-keanehan yang dikatakan Bright kepadanya tadi, Win menyimpulkan bahwa sepertinya Bright tidak masalah bila dirinya sedikit membubuhkan candaan. Seperti saat ini, candaan murah yang biasa Win lakukan pada teman-temannya setiap mereka mulai terlalu ingin tahu.

"Iya, aku memang mau tahu.." Tapi biasanya teman-temannya kalau dibegitukan sudah tidak membahas lebih jauh. Lalu kalau candaan tersebut diseriusi begini, Win harus bagaimana ya?

"Mau tahu tentang apa yang aku pikirkan barusan?" Bertanya lagi, sekedar memastikan apa yang ingin Bright ketahui. Bisa saja Bright tadi tanya sesuatu tapi Win tidak dengar, bukan?

"Bukan." Tuh kan! Tentu saja Bright tidak ingin tahu tentang fantasi Win tadi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau tahu, apakah Win mau datang ke Yule Ball denganku atau tidak?"

Sebentar. Win salah dengar tidak ya ini? Bright Vachirawit, pemenang dari Hogwarts, yang terkenal keren dan selalu menerima pujian dari setiap sudut sekolah baru saja mengajaknya ke Yule Ball? Dia harus ke St. Mungo untuk cek pendengaran tidak ya ini?

"HAH?! Bercanda ya kakak?" 

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Demi jenggot Merlin, wajah datar Bright di hadapannya kini sebenarnya sangat jauh dari kata bercanda. Win bahkan sempat melihat semburat kemerahan di telinga Bright. Tapi sekarang kan sedang musim dingin, mereka sedang dikelilingi salju, bisa jadi telinga Bright memerah karena suhu udara yang terlalu dingin, bukan? 

"Eng.. Enggak tahu! Memangnya kakak bercanda tidak?"

"Tidak, aku serius."

Win terpana dengan jawaban tersebut. Otaknya kini tengah mengkolerasi semua kata-kata Bright kepadanya. Mengecek berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa apa yang Bright katakan memiliki makna ganda atau tidak. Namun mau dilihat dari sudut manapun, kesimpulan yang bisa diambil otak Win hanyalah satu. 

Bright Vachirawit Chivaare, iya Bright yang pemenang Hogwarts itu, baru saja mengajaknya ke Yule Ball.

"Y-Yakin kak?" Trust issue tentu saja, saking Win tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya. "Aku makannya banyak lho." Lalu malah menanyakan pernyataan canggung semacam ini.

"Tidak masalah." Win tertegun sejenak, sosok di hadapannya sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar dengan kalimatnya. Entah hanya perasaan Win saja, tapi cara sosok itu menatap Win kini justru semakin lembut. 

"A-aku kalau jalan sering tersandung, nanti kakak malu." Sungguh, jangan tanya mengapa situasi ini malah jadi ajang buka aib bagi Win. Tapi bagaimana lagi dong?! Bright ini kan pemenang Hogwarts ya, dengan status itu, Bright akan menjadi pembuka pesta tersebut. Bila Win ada di posisi Bright, Win akan memilih pasangan dansa yang paling rupawan dan menawan di seantero negeri. Lalu kini Bright justru mengajak Win yang merasa dirinya sangat biasa saja ini. 

Sempat mau tanya Bright butuh kacamata atau mungkin sedang ada gangguan penglihatan begitu, tapi takut dicolok pakai tongkat sihir, jadi Win hanya bisa diam dan ternganga saja seperti ikan bingung.

"Tidak masalah juga." Kini Bright mengulas senyum tipisnya pada Win. Senyum Bright pertama yang Win lihat seumur hidup, dan bagi Win, itu adalah senyum paling indah yang pernah terukir di wajah seseorang. Dadanya hangat ketika lengkung di kedua belah bibir Bright itu terpendar di hadapannya. Sejenak Win lupa bahwa kini ia berada di tengah dinginnya salju dan musim dingin. Bright kembali mengulurkan lengannya pada puncak kepala Win, jemarinya menggapai pada helai-helai rambut di sana. Kini bukan untuk membersihkan salju, melainkan semata untuk berbagi hangat dari ujung-ujung jemari yang menari di puncak kepalanya. Win tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia bisa menyukai sentuhan semacam ini di sana, dan tanpa ia sadari senyumnya pula terulas. 

"Ya sudah kalau gitu."

"Jadi?"

"Win mau."

_It suddenly felt like summer, in the winter day._

—Fin.


End file.
